Red, el dragón rojo
by ElixMaster
Summary: Quién diría que un alegre chico se terminaría convirtiendo en el entrenador más fuerte de todos su nombre era Ash Ketchum pero ahora lo conocen como Red "El entrenador más fuerte del mundo" Considerando sus grandes hazañas varios han escalado el Monte Silver para comprobar si la leyenda... nunca volvieron "Yo cambiare a este podrido mundo" - Red


Estoy algo nervioso es mi primer historia en el foro de Fanfiction ya soy un experto en Wattpad y ForosDz donde tengo muchos seguidores pero probare suerte ahora mismo en este foro sin más que decir les dejo esta historia en principio era un proyecto que sacaría en Wattpad pero por problemas familiares nunca lo saque esta guardado con otros archivos "fantasmas" que nunca fueron revelados bueno disfruten n.n

Psdta:

-"…" – será el pensamiento del personaje

También incluiré a los pokedex holders

 ** _Algunos piensan que la vida es algo sencillo yo digo que no el mundo esta lleno de personas buenas como malas como esos vecinos que tanto te agradan, o a esa organización criminal que odias tanto por haber maltratado a personas y pokemons inocentes_**

 ** _Yo en cambio era un entrenador de pueblo paleta mi nombre era Ash Ketchum, un gran entrenador un chico bueno, con una alegre sonrisa que haría sonreír incluso al más frío quizas no era el más fuerte de todos, pero tenía algo que me hacía especial nunca me rendía y me emocionaba cuando el openente era más fuerte que yo a pesar de salir derrotado un par de veces no deje de intentarlo hasta conseguirlo y eso me paso en la liga, era el 18 de diciembre del 2069 un año perfecto para todas las personas, hubieron varios avances tecnológicos la mayoría ayudaron a salvar vidas, las cosechas dieron mucho fruto no paso hambre por mucho tiempo, pero lo más importante era la liga ahí estaba yo emocionado llegue a la final apenas gracias a mi fiel pikachu mi primer pokemón, que esta junto a mí ahora en el Monte Plateado o Monte Silver..._**

 ** _Estaba muy emocionado mi openente era este vez un tal Calem al parecer era el mejor amigo de Serena en la infancia, yo no lo sabía pero no me importo solo me importaba ganar, Clemont, Bonnie y Serena eran los que me acompañaron por muchos meses en Kalos mi recorride estuvo lleno de victorias como derrotas tuve un lazo fuerte con Greninja que me hizo experimentar la Fusión, descubrí la megaevolución quizas nunca la probé pero sonaba muy interesante le decía mis avances al Profesor Oak y de paso conversaba a veces con Gary, Tracey o rara vez mi madre eran buenos tiempos hasta que llego el día de la batalla 23 de diciembre del 2069 quizas el día en que más estuve emocionado sentí que moriría por el nerviosismo pero no tuve duda mi abuelo decía:_**

 ** _"La duda es para los débiles"_**

 ** _Un gran consejo que me sirvio para más adelante en mis aventuras como no antes de la batalla recibí una llamada en la cual estaban el Profesor, Gary, Tracey, Mi madre y vi a mis compañeros de otras regiones me dijeron todos:_**

 ** _"Tu puedes lograrlo confiamos en ti"_**

 ** _Luego de que se fueron Gary se quedo y dijo:_**

 ** _"He idiota te daré una golpiza si no traes el trofeo al pueblo"_**

 ** _Me sentí por primera vez 100% seguro de que ganaría de que triunfaría de que esta vez no se repetirían mis errores así que ahí comenzo uno de los mejores días de mi vida:_**

Diciembre 23, 03:00 pm a 30 minutos de empezar la batalla, 2069

Dios estoy nervioso no se que hacer necesito una buena estratigia tranquilo Ash, todos confían en ti y no debes fallarles traere el trofeo al pueblo aunque me cueste mucho, lo lograre estoy seguro - "dije eso y a 10 minutos de empezar me encontre con mis compañeros de Kalos y una grata sorpresa al ver también al Profesor Oak me sorprendí como demonios llego tan rápido a Kalos el me saludo diciendo

"Valla Ash que grata sorpresa que llegaras a la final si dices como llegue fue gracias a un amigo tuyo solo tienes 5 pokemons así que este estara contigo" - "me dijo liberandole y fue una sorpresa que era Charizard el profesor también me dio un mega-aro y una piedra era la Charizardita Y agradecí al profesor con un abrazo Clemont me dio un choque de puños como amigos que eramos choque las 5 con Bonnie que me dio unas palabras de aliento y Serena que me abrazo y dijo que ganara por ellos y por los demás, una situación de amigos con mucho afecto le pregunte al profesor si sabía las habilidades del rival a lo que el me dijo que tenía un Chesnaught y se retiro como si nada hubiera pasado

Si pueden poner esto:

Pokémon X/Y - Vs World Championship Finals Music HD (Official)

(Le agregara un tono perfecto al combate)

POV Tercera persona

-Y ahora empezara la batalla entre Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y Calem Spencer de Pueblo Vanielle ahora! - Árbitro

-Adelante Talonflame - saco a su pokemón tipo volador, fuego

-Perderás Ketchum adelante Growlithe - dijo el rival sacando a su pokemón perro

-Usa nitrocarga! - Ash

-Esquivalo - Calem

-Usa mordisco y lanzallamas - Calem

-Esquivalo con nitrocarga Talonflame y usa ala de acero e viento cortante - Ash, ambos ataques chocan y ocurre una explosión

-Talonflame aprovecha el humo usa viento cortante - Ash

-Growlithe NOOO! - Calem

-Aún sigues en pie amigo adelante usa lanzallamas - Calem

-Demonios, pero recuerda que es tipo fuego y no le hizo tanto daño adelante usa Doble Equipo - Ash, Talonflame se multiplica en 16

-No podrás aguantar así Growlithe usa lanzallamas a cada uno - Calem, el lanzallamos le dio a todos pero ninguna era

-Qué demonios - Calem

-Detrás tuyo, Ave Brava - Ash, el ave brava impacto en Growlithe y lo dejo con espirales

-NOOOOOOOO! - Calem

-Growlithe no puede continuar Talonflame gana saque su propio pokemón, el adversario puede cambiarlo si desea - Árbitro

-Talonflame puedes continuar - Ash, el pokemón le dio un si de afirmación

-Adelante Gallade - Calem

-Gallade, un momento esa collar, esa pulsera puede megaevolucionar - Ash, preocupado

-Megaevoluciona Gallade - Calem

-Adelante usa psico-corte - Calem

-Talonflame esquivala y usa Ave Brava y Nitrocarga - Ash

-Caíste usa Confusión - Calem

-Talonflame cuidado- Ash, confusión le impacta a Talonflame dejandolo fuera de combate

-Talonflame no puede continuar Gallade gana saque a su próximo pokemón - Árbitro

-Demonios bueno intentalo, adelante Hawlucha - Ash

-"No lograras nada con un tipo lucha Ketchum" Gallade adelante usa corte - Calem

-Esquivalo y Plancha Voladora - Ash, el impacto le da a Mega-Gallade dejandolo aturdido

-MIERDA! - Calem

-Ahora usa Plancha Voladora y haz Tijera X - Ash, ambos ataques le impactaron a Mega-Gallade pero esta ya esta libre de estar aturdido

-Caíste quizas le diste pero estas muy cerca Psíquico - Calem, Psíquico le impacto a Hawlucha mandandolo a volar

-Hawlucha estas bien, bien esa es la actitud adelante usa Tijera X y doble equipo - Ash, Habían 20 Hawluchas con Varias Tijeras X intentandole dar a Mega-Gallade

-Mierda..., Usa confusión en todos MANDALOS A VOLAR GALLADE! - Calem, todos los Hawluchas incluyendo el de Ash estaban en el cielo

-Caíste en la trampa, Hawlucha aprovecha tu altura usa plancha voladora en pica - Ash, el ataque iba rápidamente en dirección a Mega-Gallade

-CARAJO! Usa PSICO-CORTE VARIAS VECES NO DEJES QUE TE TOQUE! - Calem, ordeno a su pokemón a darle varios Psico-Cortes

-Esquívalos todos! - Ash, la plancha voladora dio en la cabeza de Mega-Gallade Hawlucha se mostraba agotado y se paro con su pose, Mega-Gallade cayo

-Gallade no puede continuar Hawlucha gana saque a su siguiente pokemón - Árbitro

-Descansa amigo, no creas que ya termine Ketchum, quizas hayas ganado a Serena pero te ganare en esta batalla adelante Machoke! - Calem, gritando lo de Serena no lo entendio Ash pero se puso nervioso al ver a Machoke

-Usa tijera X HAWLUCHA! - Ash, el pokemón lucha corría a velocidad

-Cubrelo con tus brazos MACHOKE! - Calem, el pokemón paro el ataque de Hawluche claro recibiendo daños menores

-PORTAZO! - Calem, el portazo le impacto a Hawlucha que cayo debilitado

-Hawlucha no puede continuar Machoke gana saque a su siguiente pokemón - Árbitro

-Bien hecho pero tienes que descansar, adelante GOODRA! - Ash, salio el pokemón dragón con una gran altura e intimidando a Machoke

-No la tendrás tan fácil Ketchum - Calem

-Eso lo veremos Calem - Ash, con una sonrisa zorruna

-USA ULTRAPUÑO MACHOKE - Calem, ordenando a su pokemón a darle un ultrapuño a Goodra

-USA VENGANZA! - Ash, el ultrapuño causo daños en Goodra pero el acumulaba energía

-PULSO DRAGÓN! - Ash, el pulso dragón impacto en Machoke pero este se cubrio a tiempo

-Usa ultrapuño y megapatada - Calem, grito y el pokemón se acerco a vleocidad

-VENGANZA! - Ash, los ataques le dieron pero no le hicieron tanto daño

-USA ULTRAPUÑO VARIAS VECES ACABALO! - Calem, se encontraba nervioso también era su primera liga

-Venganza Goodra - Ash, decía con total seguridad varios ultrapuño debilitaron a Goodra Muchísimo Machoke se veía cansado

-Ahora, LIBERA TU ENERGÍA GOODRA - Ash, el pokemón libero tan semejante energía que todos tuvieron que agarrarse de algo para no caer incluso Ash y Calem una vez despejado el humo se vieron a los 2 pokemons en el suelo con ojos en espiral

-Empate saquen a sus siguientes pokemons - Árbitro

-Adelante Spellow - Calem, sacando al gran pokemón ave

-Noivern, adelante! - Ash, sacando a su Noivern majestuosamente el dragón logro intimadar a Spellow pero no lo suficiente

-Spellow usa picotazo - Calem, el ave vino a velocidad hacia Noivern

-Noivern usa viento cortante antes de que te ataque - Ash, dijo el viento cortante le impacto a Spellow dejandolo algo aturdido

-Noivern aprovecha la ocasión usa Chirrido - Ash, el chirrido se escucho hasta las gradas debilito mucho la defensa

-Pulso Dragón! - Ash, el pulso dragón le impacto fuertemente a Spellow dejandolo debilitado

-Spellow no puede continuar Noivern gana saque a su siguiente pokemón - Árbitro

-Entonces sal CHESNAUGHT! - Calem, dijo sacando a su pokemón inicial de kalos

-Chesnaught! - "CARAJO!, solo espero que Noivern pueda aguantar lo suficiente supongo que no sacare a pikachu después de todo...

-CHESNAUGHT USA MISIL DE PINCHOS - Calem, Noivern estaba desprevenido así que cada pincho le dio y lo debilito

-Noivern no puede continuar Chesnaught gana saque a su próximo pokemón - Árbitro

-Pikachu esta vez no te sacare ve a las gradas con Serena y los demás me pondre serio - Ash, Pikachu entendio y se fue a las gradas con los demás

-Adelante Greninja - Ash, saco al pokemón rana humanoide que tenía una mirada de desafío ante Chesnaught como si se hubieran visto antes

-Greninja recuerda no nos rendiremos siemrpe iremos adelante - Ash, dijo funsionandose con Greninja saliendo un torbellino de agua que impresiono hasta el mismísimo Calem y desaparecio dejando ver a un Greninja con muchos cambios parecido a Ash con un shuriken en su espalda

-Chesnaught adelante usa Portazo - Calem, dijo Chesnaught iba hacia Greninja

-Greninja Shuriken de Agua y corte - Ash, ambos ataques le dieron a Chesnaught pero su habilidad era dañar al rival cuando lo atacase

-Dahh... Chesnaught Pin Misil - Calem, Chesnaught dio varios pin-misiles que se dirigían a Greninja

-DOBLE EQUIPO Y SHURIKEN DE AGUA! - Ash, greninja se dividio en 30 y estaban a punto de usar shuriken de agua

-Rápido dirige los pinchos hacia los greninja - Calem, todos los pinchos le dieron a los Greninjas incluyendo el Greninja verdadero que cayo

-Estás bien Dah... ahora corte - Ash, dijo con algo de dolor pero greninjo corrio

-PORTAZO! - Calem, ambos ataques chocan y empieza una batallas de cortes y portazos que terminalo lanzando a los dos muy mal heridos

-SURF! - Ash, dijo cuando se apróximaba una gigantesca ola

-SALTA CHESNAUGHT! AHORA PORTAZO - Calem, el portazo iba en picada hacia Greninja

-CORTE! - Ash, una cámara lenta reflejaba el desenfrenado desequilibrio que al chocar ambos ataques se formara una nube de humo tal fue la sorpresa de ver a los dos pokemons debilitados ash un poco adolorido

-Ambos no pueden continuar empate saquen a sus últimos pokemón - Árbitro, la batalla se volvio tenso a ellos solo les quedaba el mismo pokemón en las gradas todos estaban nerviosos algunos apoyaban a Ash otros a Calem pero ese se vería ahora

-ADELANTE CHARIZARD! - Ambos, una vez visto a sus charizard con diferentes collares que solo significaban una cosa la megaevolución

-MEGAEVULOCIONA CHARIZARD! - Ambos, aparecio una gigantesca onda de poder y se mostro a Charizard Y y Charizard X de una manera majestuosa ambos pokemón se miraba el de Calem parecía confiado y el de Ash seguro

-LLAMARADA - Ambos, las llamaradas chocaron dando una nube de humo gigantesca

-ARAÑAZO - Ambos, era una buena batalla ambos pokemón se daban uno al otra hasta se ganaron el respeto del otro

-GARRA DRAGÓN! - Calem, Charizard X iba a velocidad hacia el Charizard Y

-Ahora torbellino de fuego! - Ash, dijo mandando a volar a Charizard X y creando una nueva pantalla de humo

-Charizard sonara extraño pero usa doble equipo haz que tu copia siga a Charizard X tengo un plan - Ash, el pokemón dragón lo obedecio mientras Charizard Y se ocultaba el X se levantaba

-LLAMARADA! - Calem, el gran dragón negro y azul lanzo una llamarada gigante

-Esquivalo - Ash, le ordeno a la copia que por un poco logro esquivarlo

-IDIOTA! ANILLO ÍGNEO - Calem, grito el anillo ígneo le dio a la copia Calem pensaba ganado igual todos pero vieron nada

-QUÉ MIERDA! - Calem, estaba confundido

-DETRÁS TUYO IMBÉCIL! ANILLO ÍGNEO CON TODO TU PODER CHARIZARD! - Ash, grito con todas sus fuerzas Calem lo noto pero ya era tarde el anillo ígneo le dio con tanta fuerza que mando a volar muchas rocas grandes y gigantes una gran pantalla de humo se vio una vez retirada se veía a Charizard Y parado y otro caído todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver esa estrategia incluso Calem

-Charizard no puede continuar Charizard gana el nuevo campeón... ES ASH KETCHUM! - Árbitro, grito y todas las personas saltaron mientras que un Calem se ponía de rodillas y golpeaba al suelo incluso tirando algunas lágrimas mientras regresaba a Charizard Ash se acerco y le dio su mano

-Porque me das tu mano... no debes darme tu maldita misericordia ya no tengo nada porque luchar - Calem, decía con algunas lágrimas

-Yo también era así pero nunca me rendí y eso me formo como persona - Ash, Calem agarro su mano y subio dandole un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias... - Calem, dijo con una sonrisa ambos chocaron los puños

-Tendre mi revancha Ketchum ya verás algún día - Calem, sacando su Charizard

-Y yo te estaré esperando ese día - Ash, dijo cuando Calem se fue en su Charizard

-EL NUEVO CAMPEÓN! - Árbitro, todas las personas coreaban su nombre

En Las gradas

-Gano... - Clemont, estaba tan confundido y asombrado

-HERMANITO LO HIZO ASH GANO! - Bonnie, grito la pequeña a todo pulmón todos celebraban

-JUSTO AHORA NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA BONNIE - Clemont, llamando la atención de su hermanita

-OIGAN MI HERMANO ESTA DISPONIBLE! - Bonnie, grito a todo pulmón

-No hablaba literalmente - Clemont, decía llorando de verguenza

-Por fin lo lograste Ash... - Serena, "No puedo creer que lo hiciste todo lo que hiciste dio frutos quizás eres con la mejor persona que me he encontrado eres un héroe para todos y siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón"

En Pueblo Paleta

-GANOOO! - Misty, gritaba con alegría y un poco de sonrojo

-ASH GANASTE ESTOY ORGULLOSA! - Delia, llorando de felicidad

-ASH GANO! - Brock, decía con sorpresa

-Como lo supuse - Oak, con una sonrisa que decía bien hecho chico

-ESE IDIOTA GANO! NO ME LO CREO SI! - Gary, gritaba con animos que hasta lanzo un jarrón por la ventana y grito que ash gano

Ciudad Petalburgo, Hoenn

-GANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Max, gritaba de emoción al ver a su próximo rival en unos días ganar una liga

-GANO ASH GANO! AL FIN - May, decía con emoción al ver que su maestro y mejor amigo había ganado

-MI PRÓXIMO YERNO GANO - Norman, dijo dejando helado a la mamá de may y a Max mientras que esta se sonroja hasta que se desmayo

Ciudad Central, Sinnoh

-GANOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Dawn, gritaba a todo pulmón y un poco sonrojada

-No puedo creer que ese bastardo haya ganado bueno tendremos una buena batalla Ash - Paul, decía con una sonrisa fría

-GANO MI PRÓXIMO YERNO Y POSIBLE ESPOSO DE MI HIJA - Johanna, dejando helado a Paul más de lo que estaba y a Dawn en arduo sonrojo

-Jah... Los jovenes de hoy - Cynthia , con una sonrisa

Gimnasio Dragón, Unova

-No puedo creer que ese niñito haya ganado bueno que más se le va a hacer - Iris, decía con una sonrisa

-Fue una delicia de estrategia que acabo mandando el plato fuerte el trofeo - Cilan, decía con ganas de cocinar

 _ **Como dije uno de los mejores días de mi vida je fue de lo mejor claro en esos días hace 3 años que buenos momentos luego de eso me fui a mi hogar acompañado de mis compañeros de Kalos una vez llegado a mi casa encontre a todas yo cargaba el trofeo todos me dijeron sorpresa lloraba de felicidad todos me saludaron excepto las chicas que me dieron un beso en la mejilla bueno esas fueron Misty y Iris en cambio May y Dawn me besaron muy cerca de los labios también Serena jah, me daba un poco de risa la cara de celos de los chicos en especial de Gary parecía que en cualquier momento me matarían a golpes de los celos mi madre me abrazo también pedí un momento de silencio y le dije al que había capturado a los 721 pokemón todos se sorprendieron incluso a los legendarios le mostre mi pokedex le decía la verdad el se asombro mucho, y me dijo que gracias a el su sueño estaba completo la fiesta no acababa ahí pasaron muchas horas luego de la fiesta el y mi madre me dijeron que los acompañara ellos se fueron a mi habitación empujaron la cama y para mi sorpresa había unas escaleras que conducían a un sótano bastante grande al verlo vi varias cosas entre una de ellas una gorra igual a la mía y una caja guardadas en un vidrio trasparente que necesitaba una llave mi madre dijo:**_

"Esto le pertenecía a tu padre me dijo que te lo diera cuando ganaras una liga"

Ella abrio la puerta del vidrio y yo agarra la caja tenía una nota decía:

"Mi querido Ash lamento esto lamento no estar ahora para ti espero que te lo pongas se que me tienes algo de odio por abandonarte pero justo ahora estare muerto hay más de 100 soldados del team rocket abajo mío en el monte plateado junto con Giovanni les dije a mis pokemón si querían ser libres pero no quisieron querían quedarse conmigo y batallar solo espero que no me odies mi único deseo es verte por última vez" ATTE. Papá

Me salieron algunas lágrimas recogí la caja y me fui hacia mi habitación pense un poco en la nota y vi que podía suceder recuerdo que una vez ese trío de idiotas del rocket dijeron que vendrían en un batallón y que giovanni deseaba verme muerto yo no le tome importancia pero lo entendí a eso se refería papá por una parte quería venganza pero no quería que lastimarán a los que querían así que en la noche a las 02:00 am saque a Charizard, bulbasaur, recupere a Squirtle, pikachu,Sceptile,greninja y un riolu que encontre muy mal herido y que decidio ir conmigo me fui en dirección al Monte Plateado necesitaba más respuestas

Esas respuestas estaban en el Monte Plateado...

Fin Del Prólogo

Espero que les haya gustado soy un novato en este foro aunque sea profesional en otros bueno solo espero que les guste y que se lleven una sonrisa esta historia también traerá:

Harem, Aventura, Romance, Odio, Venganza, etc.


End file.
